


growth

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, saeran choi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: “A rose,” he says one day, basking in your attention.Despite the finality of his words, he is relaxed in your embrace, head resting against your chest as his breath ghosts over your skin. If you didn't know any better, you’d think the words were said idly, more besotted murmurings drawn out as you pet his hair -- but you do know better, and as you think this, your hand slides down to his forearm, where the reason for his remark rests.The eye, stark against his skin.





	growth

“A rose,” he says one day, basking in your attention. 

Despite the finality of his words, he is relaxed in your embrace, head resting against your chest as his breath ghosts over your skin. If you didn't know any better, you’d think the words were said idly, more besotted murmurings drawn out as you pet his hair -- but you do know better, and as you think this, your hand slides down to his forearm, where the reason for his remark rests. 

The eye, stark against his skin. 

“You’ve decided, then,” you say. You trace over the curves of his tattoo, the markings you’ve come to know so well. Proof of something he is unable and half-unwilling to erase, but that has been harder and harder for him to look at, these days. 

He nods, hair tickling your chin. “I have to finalize the design,” he says, “but… yes.” 

“How will you do it?” You touch the curling lines beneath the eye, already narrow, and imagine them narrowing further, coming together until they’re joined nearly to a point. “A bouquet?” you guess. Wrapped neatly, roses blooming primly where the eye had been.

He chuckles softly, fondly. “Not exactly. I was thinking something… wilder.”

“Wilder, huh?” you tease. You run your nails lightly over his skin and smile as he shivers. 

His arms cinch tighter around your waist, but he does not take the bait, though he does not stop you from repeating the motion.

“Something living,” he says. “Still growing, still changing. Like I’ve…” And then he trails off. 

Vulnerability does not come easily some days. You will not force him to finish that statement. Instead, you rub soothing circles against Saeran’s shoulder until he practically melts against you.

“In bloom?” you ask gently. 

He nods. “Centered around the iris,” he says. “Spreading out around it. The stem trailing down, thorns and all... and another rose,  not yet blooming.”

“I can almost see it,” you say. You trace the edges of imaginary petals brought to life by these details until black ink seems to fade away into soft green and vivid red, curling across his arm. 

His growth mirrored plainly on his skin. The life he chooses to cultivate taking root until the old is buried beneath it. 

Tears prick at your eyes to imagine it, and he cups your face in his hands, warm and gentle. 

“It’ll be beautiful,” you whisper, and Saeran smiles and kisses you and then there are no more words. 

**Author's Note:**

> i always thought he designed his eye tattoo. and… if/when he ever got it covered up by another design, i figured he’d make that one too.   
> written for day one of saeran choi week. prompt: art


End file.
